The present invention relates to the launching of lightweight torpedo type weapons from a surface craft and, in particular, a container intended to store the weapon to be launched until the time of launching.
The light torpedo type weapons are generally launched from surface crafts by means of horizontal launching tubes or catapults. These launching means are arranged on the ship deck where they are usually grouped by two or three. Consequently, they are subject to direct exposure to sea elements and bad weather, as well as the risks of shell fragments during naval action; and moreover they need to be heat insulated to ensure the protection of the weapon components.
The lightweight torpedoes are stored in containers. When the weapon is launched it has to be taken out of the container, prepared to be launched, and the launching means must be installed. Unfortunately, during all this handling the weapon is not protected and even becomes brittle causing concerns for the safety of the ship.
At last, the launching is carried out by using bottles of compressed air. To launch by means of tubes, the bottles of compressed air are placed in the breech door. The sudden opening of a valve produces a high pressure at the rear part of the weapon. The weapon is then propelled towards the front part of the tube and ejected outside the ship. To launch by means of a catapult, the bottles of compressed air supply the energy to a thrustor which propels the weapon to eject it from the ship.
The lightweight torpedo type weapon comprises batteries used to supply the propulsion means. The batteries are ignited by the admission of water when the weapon takes off. Usually, a safety device isolates the load activation case and is then removed when the weapon takes off. Moreover, the torpedo comprises a remote control connected to the driving computer for the missile programming, which has to be removed as nearly as possible to the moment of launching.
Therefore, these various devices and safety means must be installed when positioning the torpedo on its launching bench with all the disadvantages inherent to their handling.
Due to the deficiencies of the prior art systems, the principal object of the invention relates to the supply of a container for a lightweight torpedo type weapon reducing handling to a minimum.
Another object of the invention is to supply a container of the type mentioned above intended to be brought on the launching bench, maintain the weapon in a storage position.
Still another object of the invention is to supply a container of the previous type comprising the safety devices required to launch the weapon, thus avoiding any weapon handling at the moment of the launching.